Boyfriend Necklace
by Animecherryblossem33
Summary: I'm sure some of you have noticed that either Maki and Toudou own the same necklace or perhaps one gave their golden necklace to the other? These are a few theories as to how their boyfriend necklace came to be. Maki/Toudou centric.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: First Yowapedal fic inspired by some head cannons a friend and I were throwing around about how Maki got Toudou's necklace. Hope you all enjoy it!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hypothesis 1**

Makishima wasn't sure how Toudou ended up in his house. How the Hakone rider and he ended up in his room, sitting across from each other and he certainly didn't know how they ended up on this particular topic.

"Do you like me Maki-chan?" Toudou asked without any hesitation in his voice. The climber's eyes fixed on the green-haired boy in front of him, his expression serious.

The Souhoku cyclist had only seen his rival serious a handful of times but never when talking about anything other than racing. He was at a loss at how to answer the others question.

Met with only silence and Makishima's distraught expression, the brunet continued, "Because I like everything about you, Maki-Chan. I like how you climb, I like your really long hair, I like your reserved personality and I like racing against you more than almost anything. But sometimes I think you don't like me at all Maki-chan! I call and text you every day and you barely answer me. When you do answer you sound like you don't want to talk to me. So tell it to me straight Maki-chan, what do you like about me?" The look in Toudou's violet-blue eyes was so intense Makishima could hardly keep eye-contact.

"I…uh…I like…" Makishima's eyes shifted between his rival and the familiar room around him, trying to find a response to the other climber's question. He knew he had to give Toudou an answer, or he would never again have peace in his life, but he just didn't know what to say. He casually looked at the the violet haired boy's ridiculous headband, his nose – avoiding his eyes – his chin and then finally at the gaudy gold chain around his neck. With his nerves on edge and his inability to handle these types of situations, he ungracefully blurted out, "…Your necklace."

After Makishima's answer was given, silence enveloped the room until the shorter of the two cyclists ventured to break it with an unintelligible reply of, "…what?"

The Hakone climber was far too bewildered for any other sort of reply to slip from his lips.

Makishima blushed, "I like your necklace…" He repeated. His voice awkwardly breaking at the end in his embarrassment, for it was too late to retract his statement.

Toudou said nothing for a moment. Then, without warning, he erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Hahahahahha – Ma– hahahaha – ki-chan – hahahaha…" The Hakone climber held unto his sides as he convulsed in laughter.

"Stop laughing, idiot!" Makishima yelled as he blushed even deeper, words devoid of any real venom. When the brunet's laughter did not cease, he simply looked away and tried to cover his face from the others view.

"Ah…you really are something Maki-chan." Toudou said as he wiped a tear from his eye, finally having stopped laughing.

Makishima still hadn't removed his hand from his face and refused to look up until he was sure his face was no longer red.

Toudou smiled fondly at his rival, "But that personality of yours is one of the many things I like about you after all."

Not knowing how to reply to that either the taller climber, still refusing to reestablish eye contact with the other boy, only heard some rustling and the faint clinking sound of metal touching metal before he felt a cool object being placed around his neck.

He hesitantly looked up, "Uh…what are you doing?"

Toudou grinned widely before responding, having swiftly placed the gold chain around Makishima's neck. "You said you liked it didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes, but-" Before Makishima could fumble around with his words any further, the other climber cut him off.

"I want you to have it Maki-chan." The other said sincerely. Upon hearing his reply, Makishima just couldn't find it within himself to refuse his rival, or even tell him that he thought the necklace was far too flashy.

He sighed. "Thanks…" was his defeated reply, which was apparently enough to satisfy the cheerful Hakone cyclist.

Toudou cheered in victory as he stood, having an idiotic grin plastered on his face.

Exasperated with the violet haired boy, Makishima sighed once more and softly smacked his palm into his forehead. His rival was definitely exhausting at times but perhaps, Makishima thought, that could be one of the boy's good points.

Not a moment later they were at Makishima's door with Toudou saying he had a long ride back to Hakone and since he had settled the matter he came to resolve it was time for him to go home.

As he was about to walk out the door he turned around, struck his signature pointing pose and said, "Make sure you think of me every time you see that necklace, Maki-chan! I expect a long list of things you like about me the next time we meet! I doubt it'll to be too difficult." Toudou's smug grin slightly irritated Makishima but he was far more amused by the others outrageous antics than annoyed.

The Souhoku climber smirked at his rival as he replied, "You'll be lucky if I come up with one."

Toudou's grin fell immediately and he let out a childish whine, "Don't be so mean, Maki-chaaan," dragging out the final vowel for a very affective complaint.

Makishima covered his ears after the shrill cry and said, "Weren't you supposed to be going home?"

He only received another affronted reply of, "Maki-chaaaan!"

And so things returned to normal, Toudou finally left Makishima's home, after much effort on the latter's part, and he resumed his daily text updates and calls. Nothing particularly changed after their exchange that afternoon except, of course, Makishima had a new accessory that he wore every day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N**: And that's all she wrote. =P See you all for the next theory of how the boyfriend necklace came to be!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thank you for reviewing and subscribing everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter, too! =)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hypothesis 2**

"_It's a promise!"_ The words echoed in Makishima's mind as he lied in bed, staring up at his white ceiling.

He held up his hand above his face and closed it into a fist, _'A promise, huh? I'm not really the type of person who makes those, am I?'_ he thought as he slowly brought his first down to rest on his forehead.

It had been a long day, the race was not only grueling, but the results were disappointing. Due to bad luck, bad weather and two flat tires, he was forced to drop out of the competition and forfeit his chance to race his rival at full force.

He sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. It was unlike him to feel this depressed after a lost race. There was nothing he could have done to prevent those flats, he knew that, but his brain couldn't convince his heart to come to terms with the unfortunate circumstances. Usually easy-going and realistic, if this had happened in any other race, against any other opponent, Makishima would have let it go as soon as he was pulled off the road by the race's recovery van; it wasn't in his control, so it wasn't his fault. But he also knew it wasn't just any old race. It was the much awaited tie-breaker, the race to settle the score between himself and Hakone Gaku's Toudou Jinpachi.

Makishima bit his lip lightly as he remembered the dismay and despair on Toudou's face as he begged Makishima to continue while the rain poured heavily on both of them. Even at the distance he was from the headband wearing boy, he could see the helpless tremble of Toudou's lips as he repressed his bitter tears. The green-haired climber couldn't help but feel guilty somehow.

Just as he was about to roll over and attempt to fall sleep his phone vibrated. Makishima groaned as he reached for the green cell phone on his night stand, it seems his restless mind would be denied sleep a while longer. As he was about to slide the phone open he paused when he say the caller ID. It read, "Toudou Jinpachi" the last person Makishima expected to call him tonight, and the last person he wanted to talk to. For a moment he debated whether or not he should answer his phone but before he could choose, the vibrations stopped and the caller was sent to voicemail.

The tired cyclist exhaled in relief, glad the choice was made for him, until his phone began to vibrate once again. Makishima flinched and almost dropped his phone on the floor from the surprise. He hadn't expected Toudou to call him back so soon, he knew the violet-haired boy was persistent but this was ridiculous. Makishima was once again too indecisive to answer the call and before he had a chance to check if he had received any written messages from his rival, the phone began to vibrate again.

Deciding Toudou was most likely not going to give up anytime soon, Makishima begrudgingly hit the green 'answer' button and held the phone to his ear.

There was a brief pause and then an exclamation of, "Maki-chan?" on the other end.

Makishima rolled his eyes at his counterpart's excitement, "What is it Toudou? Shouldn't you be tired or something?"

Toudou laughed, "There's no way I'd be tired unless I raced against you the entire way. With no competition what is there to be tired for?"

The green-haired boy pursed his lips. He wasn't sure how to answer that, was Toudou still upset?

A questioning call of, "Maki-chan?" from the other end of the line, once again brought him back to the conversation.

He sighed, "Yes, I'm here. What did you call me for?"

Another small chuckle came through the receiver, "So direct Maki-chan, we can't even have a little small talk?"

"Not at eleven at night, no," was Makishima's curt reply.

He didn't need to see his violet-haired rival to know he was probably pouting. "You're no fun Maki-chan," the Hakone climber whined but resumed their conversation, "Okay, so I called you to tell you I left you something outside your house! I didn't see you at the races closing ceremony so, I went looking for you in the direction I had seen you leaving the race before, you have a huge house Maki-chan it wasn't very hard to find." Putting an emphasis on the word 'huge' Toudou animatedly recounted the adventure he had in search of Makishima's house, but the other boy wasn't as happy to hear the news.

"Why did you come all the way to my house without letting me know?" Makishima chastised over the phone, ripping his blanket off his body and hastily making his way to his front door.

"Relax Maki-chan, I was in a hurry to catch the last train back to Hakone, it's an hour away you know?" the swift climber stated off-handedly not wanting to waste time going over silly details, "That's not really important though, just pick up what I left you, okay?"

Makishima was rounding the corner after making it down the stairs and was about the open his front door when he answered, "If it's something stupid I'm going to throw it out."

Toudou laughed again, "It's not, it's not, I promise. I have to go now Maki-chan, make sure to read the note I left you too, okay?" His rival insisted over the phone.

"Yes, yes I'll read your stupid note and pick up whatever garbage you left at my door."

"Stop being so mean Maki-chan, it's not garbage," Toudou mumbled the last part with an annoyed huff, Makishima grinned despite himself. It wasn't like the other boy could see it after all. "Now, take care of it properly Maki-chan, catch you later beetle," with that quick and cheery goodbye, the line went dead as soon as Makishima opened his front door.

"Tsk, that guy didn't even wait for my reply," but Makishima's aggravation did not last long. As soon as he caught site of the golden chain gingerly placed at his door-step, all his previous irritation turned into surprise.

He lifted his rivals gain carefully from the ground and stared at it for a moment in the dim light offered by the hallway light in his home. His attention then shifted to the small paper attached to the little hook keeping the delicate chain together. He un-hooked the necklace and released the small, folded piece of notebook paper. The climber unfolded the note and read it:

'_Dear Maki-chan, this is to solidify the promise we made today. Keep it as a reminder that you still owe me one more race. You can return this to me only if you beat me at this year's Inter-high. I'll be waiting for you at Hakone, Maki-chan, so don't forget!_

–_Jinpachi' _

'_That idiot,' _Makishima thought as he subconsciously clutched the necklace tighter in his left hand. The cyclist went back into his house and up the stairs to his room. He wasn't sure what exactly to think, but even though new questions popped up in his head he felt lighter and his mind, more at ease; he no longer felt confined by his frustrations. He once again lifted the necklace in front of his face, this time in the much better lighting offered by his room. He smiled.

'_I suppose making a promises isn't so bad…' _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Another one down and who knows how many more educated guess to go. =P Thanks for reading!


End file.
